


League of Lewds

by galahadasecret



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahadasecret/pseuds/galahadasecret
Summary: This is a series of one shots that I write as the fancy strikes me, focused around characters and relationships in the League of Legends canon. If you have a pairing, theme or character suggestion, please suggest in a comment or DM.Though they are intended as one shots, I may develop the story and relationships in additional chapters.Not all tags are present in all chapters, and as more chapters are added so will be tags. Check the notes at the beginning of each chapter for the tags pertaining to it.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	League of Lewds

##  Tags: Sibling Incest; Sexual Slavery; Non-Consensual Bondage; Abusive Relationships; Stockholm Syndrome; Female Character POV; Homophobic Language; Psychological Torture; Emotional/Psychological Abuse; Non-Consensual Oral Sex; Homophobia; Threats of Rape/Non-con; Coercion. 

###  Sun Catches Moon 

It was hard to tell the time in the cell they put me. It had been a while since I had woken up and I didn't feel tired yet, so it must've been about midday when the door opened, the sudden influx of light making me close my eyes and hiss for a moment as I adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"You are a mess, dear sister.", Leona's voice made me recoil instinctively, raising my bound hands and pressing myself against the wall, trying to both look smaller and have support to shove her off with my feet if need be. I hated myself for it, but even though fear, anger and revulsion fought for control inside me, I couldn't help but notice that she had ditched her armour, and the burgundy tunic she wore hugged her womanly curves in a way that no one will ever convince me was accidental. I wanted to be tough and act like I didn't care that she was here, but as she took another step inside, I pushed myself against the wall and brought my legs closer to me, trying to create as much distance between us as possible. The subtle widening of her smile, told me that my attempt had not gone unnoticed and I felt my blood go cold.

I wanted to tell myself that I kept an eye on her purely out of weariness, maybe even admit that it was fear. But I knew that it wasn't the only reason, and the smug look on her eyes as she sauntered over, putting a deliberate emphasis on the movement of her hips as if she was modelling, told me that she knew it too. Leona was a gorgeous woman, anyone would admit, and even through all the abuse, I couldn't help but be awed by her beauty. Even while confined in this cell by her decree, my thoughts often wandered to her warmth, and I'm sure that at least one guard heard me moan her name in the lonely, cold nights of Mount Targon's dungeon. She didn't even bother to close the door as she cornered me, knowing that I couldn't escape her. I wanted to just make a desperate dash for it, I really, really did! Yet I remained there, wild eyes locked on her beautiful visage, like a deer caught in a hunter's aim.

"Are you this afraid of me, dear sister?", she chuckled as I moved my head away when she reached for me.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of anything!", I tried to believe that my voice cracked because of a lack of use, not fear, but I knew better and I think so did she.

"Then I should start trying.", she growled, this time taking hold of the back of my head and squeezing hard on my hair, the pain drawing a quiet whimper from my lips and making me arch my back, pushing towards her. I still had just about enough pride left in me to not apologize immediately or beg for mercy, but I was thankful that she let me go a moment later, or I would have cracked soon.

"I'm here to congratulate you, dear sister.", she continued after taking a moment to recompose herself, and I stood perfectly still. There was no way that whatever she said would be good for me, she couldn't catch me with false hope anymore. "The council has decided to exile you.", as a survival tactic, I had become quite adept at telling what her tone meant, but it was still hard. She seemed... happy? I should be elated, I would finally be free from her! But somehow, someway and I swear I don't understand why, it stung. Not the exile, I had been dreaming about that for as long as I can remember, but the way she seemed content to see me go hurt way more than I cared to admit even to myself. It must've shown on my face, because her smug smile came back.

"Aw, are you worried big sis is going to abandon you, Di?", she spoke in a mocking childish tone that made me duck my head, burning with shame. I hated that she was right, but trying to deny it would only prove her point. "Well, you don't have to worry.", she continued, gently taking hold of my chin with her perfectly manicured hands. This, more than her words, made me tense up. Leona's gentleness was like the calm before a hurricane. "Do you remember the story about the Sun and the Moon?", the non-sequitur caught me by surprise, and I nodded before I even knew what I was doing. "Tell it to me.", despite her pleasant tone, I knew full well that it wasn't a request, and started speaking immediately, even though my heart fell and my voice cracked as I saw her undo her belt and sit down on the cot.

"The Sun and the Moon were siblings who loved each other too much. When they were children, they always played together, and as they got older, playing together became making out, and then making love.", I started, the story fresh in my mind even though it had been many years since I had heard it last, nervously looking at her as she pulled the front of her tunic high enough to show her simple white underwear. My voice caught and I found myself unable to continue, my throat tightening up in abject despair, but one look from Leona was enough to break through my barriers, and I kept speaking. "Most of the time, they would sneak out of the house and go to the nearby grove to love each other, but sometimes they'd do it in their rooms, or even in the living room or in the kitchen.", though I stuttered, I felt myself relax a little as I watched her push her panties to the side and slowly push a finger inside her sex, then another. It wasn't just the movement of her fingers that were hypnotizing, but the whole package. The way her chest rose and fell, the way she straightened her back slightly and her breath caught when she touched a particularly sensitive spot, the roll of her hips as she thrust her fingers... It was part masturbation and part performance art, the feeling of being watched by me giving her almost as much pleasure as her fingers, I imagined. Luckily I had gotten used to this, and though I was distracted by the beautiful display, I was able to continue telling the story without interruption. Her hands had seen to that.

"One day, their father, the Great Sky, caught the two siblings.", I continued, mesmerized by my sister. It was impossible to forget how much she had hurt me, but seeing her like this, beautiful and caught in the throes of pleasure, made it seem almost worth it, and I could feel myself grow warm with arousal. "Outraged, it cursed them by blinding them and throwing each sibling to a different corner of the sky, hoping that time apart would make them forget their forbidden love. And so they remained for a thousand years, blindly chasing each other across their father's domain, but never making any purchase, as they both ran in the same direction.", Leona's moan made me freeze for a moment, the bliss in her eyes making my throat tighten again, though this time it was out of desire and not fear. I knew better than to pause for more than a moment, however, as experience had taught me that Leona's joy could turn to violent ire in a moment.

"Until one day, the Great Sky realized the greatness of the siblings' love, and how cruel its punishment was. Though not even it had the power to reverse such a powerful curse, it did manage to set in a small mercy; one day every few years, the siblings would reach each other, and during a short time, permitted to love each other.", I finished the story breathlessly, eyes on my sister's sex as she gently played with her clitoris. I don't want to admit it, but I was a bit disappointed that she stopped when the story did.

"Very good, dear sister!", I doubted the sincerity of the compliment, especially with just how condescending she sounded, but it was better than a beating. She raised her hand, fingers still wet with her arousal, towards me and I immediately parted my lips, accepting them into my mouth without resistance. I hated to admit it, but it wasn't fear or obedience that made me eagerly clean her fingers up with my tongue, nor was her disciple that made me swallow happily; it was how **delicious** she was.

"But that is just one version.", she continued, and since she didn't take her fingers out of my mouth, I kept sucking on them, both trying to get even if just a little more of her taste and trying to please her, and not entirely out of fear. "You see, there's several versions of that story. My favourite one, though...", I was only half paying attention to her words, too busy licking her fingers, and she must've noticed, for she pulled her fingers out of my mouth and wiped them on my face. It had been humiliating once, but at some point I had grown used to it and now it was just a nuisance. "... is that it wasn't outrage that made The Great Sky separate the two siblings. It was pity.".

Though I could guess where this version of the story was headed, it wasn't her words that made me freeze. It was her still wet hand grabbing my head and gentle but forcefully pushing me towards the ground. Though my heart fell in my chest, I complied immediately, stepping off the cot and getting to my knees on the ground as she parted her legs, a satisfied smile on her lips. I chastised myself. Moments ago I had been desiring this, eagerly licking my sister's wetness off her fingers while thinking of her pussy, but now that I was faced with it, I could only feel dread and a desire to cry. Wasn't this what I wanted? I was a lesbian, I loved eating pussy! Then why was it so hard to pleasure my sister? Why had all arousal drained from me the moment she had forced me to my knees? Why did I want to get up and run away instead of pleasing her?

The look she gave me as I delayed, trying to win the victory over myself, wasn't enough to quell my rebellion, but the promise of punishment in them was enough for me to force myself against her sex, sticking out my tongue to lick around the folds of her sex. Leona had gone to great lengths to teach me that a badly done job would be just as painful for me as not doing it at all. Her hand gently stroking my hair as I slowly brought my tongue closer and closer to her slit should have been nice, but it only felt foreboding.

"You see," she continued, satisfied with my obedience for the moment. "As they grew up, the Sun found its feelings for their sibling becoming more and more carnal, but there was no sign that the feeling was mutual. The Sun wasn't about to let something as trivial as their sibling's feelings get in the way of its wants, though, and one day as they played, it made its move.", she paused for a moment as my tongue touched her labia, a quiet moan escaping her lips as I licked from bottom to the top, then moved to just barely tease her clitoris with a slow, gentle lick all around it before bringing my tongue down on her other labia. Her moan was surprisingly cute, and hearing it brought down a little of the nausea I felt. "It cornered the Moon against a tree and, despite its sibling's pleas and struggles, it took their first time then and there. After that, the Moon started avoiding the Sun, giving whatever excuses they could think of to not play together or even be alone with it, and though the Sun at first regretted it, and tried to have relationships with other gods, it soon found out that they weren't the same. They didn't struggle the way that the Moon did, and nor did they plead. It just wasn't the same. So, before long the Sun found the Moon again, and though Moon tried to run and hide, the Sun eventually caught up and took them again, and again, and again.", I found that focusing on the story was easier than what I was doing, the focus allowing myself to forget what I was doing, and enjoy the voice and the arousal and gorgeousness of the woman I was pleasing. This was much easier, and made my revulsion drop considerably, so I tried to forget who she was and why I was doing this, and focus solely on the story. it was a bit hard on the 'agains', as she punctuated each one by violently pushing with me, a bit of her formidable anger showing in her tone, but overall it was surprisingly easy.

"It didn't matter where the Moon tried to hide or how fast they ran, the Sun always caught up to them, until one day the Moon simply gave up on fighting. They fully submitted to their sibling's whims, and did as ordered, no matter how humiliating. At first, the Sun was overjoyed! Finally it had broken the beautiful Moon, finally that beautiful hare was theirs! And yet, soon it found out that however pleasant the Moon was, and oh how pleasant they were...", she chuckled, rubbing my hair. I wasn't an idiot, it was pretty obvious that this tale was a metaphor for our 'relationship', but I guess she didn't respect my intelligence enough? Not surprising. Either way, even though her touch made me wince, I couldn't help but be happy at the compliment. "... their complete obedience made things a bit more boring. It was much more fun when they had been struggling. For some time, the Sun thought about what to do, it thought of several different tasks and punishments that might arouse the flame of rebellion back in the Moon's eyes. But at the end, the situation resolved itself before it could act. You see, dear sister, their father found out about their... let's call it an affair.", she chuckled again, the laugh becoming a moan as I slipped my tongue inside her sex and started moving, tonguing her exactly as she had taught me, then moving for a few moments to tease her clitoris. It would've been easier to use my hands, but she hadn't given me permission yet, and I didn't want to rouse her anger. Despite my revulsion, I couldn't help but pay attention to the movements of her body in response to my attentions; the way she bucked her hips; how she arched her back ever so slightly towards me; the moments she shoved her crotch against my face, trying to get my tongue deeper inside of her; the weight of her legs on my shoulders and the way her feet pressed against my back, tightening and shoving me against her as I touched a sensitive spot... all of it was kind of enthralling and I was able to enjoy it, if even just a little.

"Well, it found out about their affair...", her voice was dreamy now, and the tightness of her legs around me and of her grip on my hair told me that she was close to cumming, so I slowed down. Leona hated when she came before she finished a story, and, to be quite honest, I wanted to enjoy this moment a little more, before I was fully aware again of who she was and what I was doing and felt that old disgust at myself and at her back. This felt much nicer than disgust, I hoped I could feel it instead, but I knew it would be short lived, so better enjoy while it lasted. "And it took pity on the Moon. It put a great distance between them, and promised the Moon that they could keep away from the Sun forever. The Sun, however, was quite a tricky bastard, and after some few hundred years of chasing the Moon without ever catching them, decided to try a few different strategies. Finally, after a few more hundred years, one of them worked, and by running at a different speed, it was able to let the Moon catch up to it. I don't think I need to tell you what it did then, dear sister, I'm sure you can imagine.", I shuddered in response, making her laugh. Yes, unfortunately I could imagine very well what the Sun did. 

"The Sun was very, very pleased. And as the Moon came up with new strategies to outrun the Sun, it found out that even if the Moon didn't struggle when they were caught, it didn't really matter. The chase was enough of a struggle, and the Moon had tasted freedom, it couldn't just go back to being a slave! And so, every time the Sun catches up to the Moon, it lets them run away after it is done, because it knows that it will catch them again eventually, and the chase immensely sweetens the prize.", she pulled down, forcing me to look up at her beautiful eyes, and the sweat on her face only made her more astonishingly gorgeous. "It doesn't matter how much you run away, dear sister, and it doesn't matter where you hide. I will find you.", the snarl she offered me and the look on her eyes were almost feral, and I could feel the usual mix of abject terror and dreadful arousal struggling within me. "Because. You. Belong. To. Me!", she punctuated each word with a violent slap, each one not throwing me to the ground only because of her grip on my hair kept me steady. "Say it, you worthless dyke. Say. It!"

"I belong to you, sister!", it wasn't just the pain that made me whimper on the verge of tears. It was a mix of my self hatred at my own frailty and uselessness, the despair of knowing that those words were true and of admitting them, and the burning arousal of my traitorous body, keeping me warm despite the disgust and fear. Hearing my words, Leona came hard. I had barely the time to draw a breath before I felt her cum flooding my mouth, her powerful hand keeping me pressed against her pussy for the duration of her climax. While she rode her orgasm, I made sure to lick her sex clean, and was just finishing swallowing when she opened her eyes, looking down at me with a satisfied smile.

"Good pet.", she purred, spitting on my mouth as I opened it wide to show that I had been obedient as always and had not let a drop fall. I felt a spark of the old anger build up at this last humiliation and had to make a conscious effort to stop my hands from balling into fists. Her story had left me no doubt that if I was to show any sign of defiance now, she would make sure to stomp it out thoroughly before letting me leave, and that thought was enough to quell the rebellion within me. "Now come on, tie the belt around me.", my sister ordered as she adjusted her underwear back into place and got up, letting the tunic fall to cover her and handing me the belt. I wanted to scream, I wanted to curl into a ball and cry in impotent rage, I wanted to masturbate, I wanted to do it all at once. Instead, I took the belt, meekly got up and obediently wrapped it around her waist. "Tighter, you waste of space.", she ordered, grabbing my wrists. I instinctively muttered an apology that made her smile, and she let me tighten the belt without incident, shoving me back to the cot when I was done. 

"You leave tomorrow's morning. Clean yourself up before I catch you again or I'll give you to Pantheon. I'm curious how a dyke like you would react to being fucked by an actual cock.", she grinned as I winced. "For once in your pathetic life think of that instead of me when you finger yourself, my dear pet.", with that and a spat to my face, she turned around and left. I didn't want to, I had never found men attractive, and the idea of a penis inside me was revolting enough that despite knowing better, I always fought the hardest against my sister when she had used strap-ons, until finally I gave up and just laid there, keeping my revulsion bottled up deep inside. But I still would, because she had ordered me to, and we both knew I was her slave, body, heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; please tell me what you thought of the chapter and suggestions for pairings, themes and characters for the upcoming ones.


End file.
